Pensées
by Hiyoru
Summary: Recueil de petits one-shots sur Ichigo et Rukia ainsi que d'autres. Quelques petits Ichi/Ruki, rien de bien sérieux. 11. Izuru
1. Chapter 1 : Only being? Yes, he is him

Un garçon aux cheveux roux était couché sur son lit à fixer le plafond de sa chambre. Depuis des heures, il n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce ou articuler un mot. La peluche en forme de lion posée sur le bureau de l'adolescent en eu soudain marre de cette inactivité et sauta de son perchoir sur le lit de (vous l'aurez deviné) Kurosaki Ichigo. Celui-ci n'eut d'ailleurs aucunes réactions, ce qui est étonnant lorsqu'on connaît son caractère. Cela énerva d'autant plus notre tête-de-lion, alias Kon.

Bordel, Ichigo, où est ma Nee-san ?! Réponds !!!

…

Je veux ma Patronne ! T_T

Il appuya ses dires d'un coup de pied qui ne fit même pas ciller l'autre.

…Partie…

Hein ?! Partie ?! Comment ça partie ?!

Le roux eut une réaction violente et frappa le mur de sa chambre de son poing.

Partie ! Rukia est partie ! Elle ne reviendra plus ! Tu m'entends Kon ?! Plus jamais !!!

La peluche devint subitement silencieuse alors que Ichigo retombait dans sa léthargie et revoyait tous les moments passés ensemble : lorsqu'elle avait débarqué dans sa vie, quand elle avait appris à ouvrir un jus de fruit, lorsqu'elle était revenue de la Soul Society après qu'il l'eut sauvée… Il pensait également à tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit et ne se diraient jamais. Car elle ne reviendrait pas. Le corps du garçon fut parcouru d'un tremblement. Rukia ne reviendrait pas et c'était _sa _faute à lui ! Il n'avait pas su la protéger… Il n'avait su protéger personne et tout le monde en avait payé le prix. Karakura avait failli être raillée de la carte, ses amis avaient été blessés. Pire _il_ les avait blessés ! Et Rukia… Rukia… Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de sa mère. Tout s'était déroulé si rapidement ! Il n'avait rien pu faire… C'était sa faute !!! Certes, ils avaient gagné la bataille contre Aizen mais à quel prix ? Le Capitaine et le Vice Capitaine de la 6ème division lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'ils le tenaient pour responsable. Sans lui, rien ne serait arrivé à Rukia. Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà ! Sans lui, l'espada n° 10, Yami, ne l'aurait pas blessée. Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas du être rapatriée d'urgence à la Soul Society. Sans lui… Il soupira. Sa voix moqueuse résonnait encore à ses oreilles, il savait très exactement ce qu'elle dirait si elle était encore là.

Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, paysan !

Et elle ajouterait qu'il y a un hollow dans les parages.

Un hollow se trouve à l'est de la ville ! En route ! ... Dépêche-toi paysan !

Ichigo soupira. Il ne l'entendrait plus jamais. Byakuya lui avait juré qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Comme Renji d'ailleurs Une petite silhouette se pencha vers lui. Surpris il se releva et se cogna contre la mâchoire de la personne.

Aïe ! Baka !

Ru…Rukia ? Je croyais que Byakuya et Renji…

Ils ne décident pas de ma vie pour moi !

Ichigo sourit.

Arrête de sourire paysan ! Il y a un hollow à battre !

Au lieu de se mettre en route, le roux la prit dans ses bras.

I…Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Le shinigami de la ville se débrouillera sans nous pour une fois. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te dire… Je t'aime.

Je sais, moi aussi, c'est pour cela que je suis revenue.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Une peluche observait la scène, se faisant discret pour une fois, un sourire aux babines.

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sa chute

_**Elle tombait.**_

Lorsqu'il mourut, elle commença à tomber. Lorsqu'il vivait, elle volait. A présent, elle tombait. Elle l'avait tué. Elle pleura, elle tombait. Même lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, l'air soudainement expulsé de ses poumons, elle tombait. Même lorsqu'elle se releva, le sabre à la main, elle tombait. Lorsqu'elle sauta et tua le monstre, elle tombait. Car toujours, elle prenait des vies. Elle rengaina le katana, elle tombait. La tête baissée, elle reprit son chemin. Elle tombait. Un cri la fit se retourner et elle vit un enfant courir vers elle pour entouré ses jambes de ses bras minces. Encore, elle tombait. Elle lui murmura quelques mots et partit, sans plus rien dire. Sa vie n'était faite que de meurtres. De monstres, certes, mais chaque vie a sa valeur ; elle l'a appris à ses dépends. Elle tombait. Puis, elle le rencontra, des années plus tard. Jusque là, jamais sa chute n'avait été arrêtée. Il l'a fit s'envoler à nouveau. Avec lui, elle se sentait bien. Et il lui ressemblait. Sa chute en fut d'autant plus dure lorsqu'il disparut. Elle sut avec certitude le moment où son regard se fit vitreux et que la vie déserta de son corps. Elle pleura. Elle tombait de nouveau. Elle était seule, cette fois encore. Même son meilleur ami et son frère ne purent rien faire. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Comme pour la première fois. Elle lui ferma elle-même les yeux comme pour l'autre. Pas un mot ne sortit de ses lèvres. Elle tombait. Enfin, elle s'écrasa au sol, après maints meurtres et des siècles de chute. Car, toujours, elle prenait des vies. Son corps s'arqua lorsque le zanpakutôh de son adversaire lui transperça la poitrine. Enfin, elle s'écrasa au sol et, de ses lèvres, elle ne prononça que deux noms :

Kaien-dono… Ichigo…

Car elle allait pouvoir rejoindre son ange noir et son ange roux, ceux qui ont disparu il y a bien des années. De nouveau, ils la feraient redevenir un oiseau et elle reprendrait son envol. A cette pensée, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Le premier depuis longtemps et le dernier de sa vie. Ainsi, Rukia rejoignit les deux seuls hommes qui la firent s'envoler, ne fusse que pour un bref instant…


	3. Chapter 3 : Concentration

Rukia observa Sode No Shirayuki qu'elle avait planté dans la terre meuble devant elle. Son zanpakutôh était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux ; sa moitié d'âme, son compagnon dans les combats et la solitude. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité à transférer ses pouvoirs de shinigami à un humain. Certes, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il prendrait touts ses pouvoirs. Mais le résultat était là : elle avait temporairement perdu Sode. Le sentiment de perte qu'elle avait éprouvé avait rendu la séparation éprouvante mais elle n'avait rien fait pour les récupérer d'elle-même car Ichigo se débrouillait bien et possédait une quantité phénoménale de réatsu. De plus, à cause de cela, pas mal de hollows auraient été attirés tôt ou tard par lui ou sa famille et c'était une bonne chose qu'il sache se défendre. La jeune femme croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Où était cet imbécile à présent ? En train de se battre, sûrement, comme à sa bonne habitude ! L'adolescent aux cheveux oranges était devenu très fort te pourtant…pourtant Rukia ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui et d'éprouver des remords pour l'avoir entraîné dans une guerre qui ne concernait en rien le jeune humain ! Risible, le jeune homme lui était reconnaissant d'avoir changé son monde. La brune soupira et se souvint enfin qu'elle était sensée entrer dans son monde intérieur dans un exercice qui améliorerait sa concentration. Au lieu de quoi, elle pensait à Ichigo ! D'ailleurs, ces derniers temps, ses pensées ne cessaient d'aller au jeune homme plus souvent qu'à leur tour. Elle pesta et se releva avant de rengainer son zanpakutôh. Encore un exercice à l'eau ! A force, on allait la rétrograder ! Mais cela l'importait peu car elle allait revoir sa tête de carotte le lendemain…


	4. Chapter 4 : Combat

Zangetsu fendait l'air en sifflant. L'air et seulement l'air. Ichigo sentit une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna et para in extremis la lame de son adversaire aux cheveux bleus. Celui-ci agrandit son sourire carnassier et lâcha Panthéra d'une de ses mains pour former un céro et l'envoyer sur notre poil de carotte international. Celui-ci eut juste le temps d'esquiver grâce à shunpo que Grimmjow se trouvait déjà dans son dos et lui assenait un grand coup de genoux et envoya le rouquin manger le bitume, dix mètres en contre bas. Le jeune homme se releva péniblement en serrant la tsuba de son bankai qui ne lui servait visiblement à rien puisqu'il se faisait battre à plate couture par l'espada numéro 6. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à revenir à la charge en envoyant un cero sur Ichigo qui l'esquiva de justesse en y sacrifiant une des manches de son kimono. Le bleu n'avait pas une égratignure alors que le shinigami remplaçant devait sans cesse essuyer le sang qui lui coulait dans l'œil et raffermir sa prise sur le pommeau poisseux de son zanpakutôh à cause du fluide vital qui dégoulinait depuis son épaule le long de son bras. Le vizard ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à utiliser son masque de hollow, pas après ce qui s'était passé avec Rukia !

« _Appelle moi mon roi ! Tu te fais botter le cul là ! »_

Non. Plus jamais il ne ferait appelle à son hollow de peur de perdre de nouveau le contrôle et que le drame ne se réitinère.

« _Tu vas nous tuer baka !! »_

Comme pour appuyer les dires du monochrome, l'espada repartit à l'attaque, traçant une enfilade sur le torse du rouquin qui ne dévia que de justesse la lame afin d'éviter de finir en brochette.

Hey Ichigo, tu dors ou quoi ?! Je veux un vrai combat bordel !

Je t'emmerde Grimmjow !

Ah ouais ? Ben bats toi alors !

Pour toute réponse, Ichigo repoussa la lame et se jeta sur son adversaire, toute sa férocité retrouvée. Le sourire que le bleu avait perdu devant le manque d'entrain du roux revint son sur visage et s'agrandit tandis qu'Ichigo combattait furieusement deux adversaires à la fois. Son hollow, qui tentait de prendre le contrôle, et l'arrancar, puisque s'il le battait, le monochrome le laisserait en paix.

« _Je t'aime. »_

Le vizard fut si perturbé par cette pensée, émise du hollow, qu'il baissa sa garde. Aussitôt, celui-ci en profita pour prendre le contrôle de son corps et un masque apparu sur le visage d'Ichigo tendit que ses yeux viraient aux noirs. C'est avec un ricanement – car son plan avait fonctionné - que le hollow traça une enfilade sur le torse parfaitement sculpté et finement dessiné de Grimmjow (hurlement scandalisés des fans girls face à cette ignominie) tandis que le shinigami se retrouvait prisonnier de sa propre conscience, une fois de plus…


	5. Chapter 5 : Maison

Toutes les âmes de la Soul Society arrivant à la Soul Society se souviennent de leur vie sur Terre. Cependant, plus le temps passe, plus leur passé s'estompe. En effet, pourquoi se souvenir de quelques années lorsqu'on vit des siècles sans vieillir ? Certains shinigamis regrettent de ne plus s'en rappeler, de l'avoir oublié lorsqu'ils vont sur Terre pour remplir une mission quelconque et que quelque chose remue au fin fond de leur mémoire devant tel ou tel objet. Bien évidemment, il en fait partie. Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ? C'est ainsi qu'il est resté planté là, devant une ancienne maison traditionnelle, durant des heures. Puis, son Soul Pager s'est mis à biper, il est parti tué le hollow qui venait d'apparaitre. Après son retour du Monde Réel, plus jamais, il n'est retourné voir cette maison car il est devenu Vice Capitaine et que, de toutes façons, le shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo, lui a dit qu'on avait détruit la veille maison de presque cent ans pour construire des appartements tous beaux, tous neufs. Alors, sans savoir pourquoi, il en a été triste et Ichimaru Taïsho s'est moqué de lui, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il l'a appris. Mais son Capitaine n'a pas trop insisté car, lui aussi, il a déjà ressenti ça, alors, même s'il taquine Izuru à ce sujet, il n'est pas trop méchant. Pour une fois.


	6. Chapter 6 : Rencontre

On a toujours dit que Kuchiki Byakuya était froid.

On a toujours dit que Shihouin Yoruichi était chaleureuse.

Il suit les règles,

Elle les a toujours méprisées.

Il est le leader d'une des 4 grandes familles nobles de la Soul Society.

Elle a réfuté son statut de noble.

Il est shinigami.

Elle s'est enfuie dans le monde réel.

Tout les sépare, ils sont leur opposé. Et pourtant…

Pourtant lorsqu'il voit Yoruichi, il revoit la seule amie qu'il n'ait jamais eut.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle voit Byakuya, elle se souvient du jeune garçon irritable.

L'amie qui l'a trahit en partant avec ce traître d'Urahara.

Le jeune garçon qui a grandi depuis qu'elle est partie.

Alors, il aurait aimé lui dire…

Alors, elle aurait aimé lui dire…

**Que jamais plus rien ne sera comme avant.**

Byakuya n'est plus le petit garçon qu'elle a laissé en partant, il a grandi et est devenu le chef de la famille Kuchiki.

Son petit Byakuya a grandit et est devenu un homme froid.

Même si…

Même s'il a été heureux de la revoir,…

Même si ça la rendue heureuse de voir qu'il était devenu Capitaine,…

**Ils**** n'en ont rien laissé paraître.**

Car elle n'a pas changé, c'est certain.

Car il a changé, c'est plus que certain.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent face à face, Yoruichi sous sa forme féline, Byakuya dans son kimono de soie, sur la terrasse de la demeure des Kuchiki, ils se dévisagent un long moment sans rien dire. Puis, le silence est brisé :

- Yoruichi.

- Byakuya.

- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours à t'introduire chez les gens aussi impoliment.

- Je ne dirais pas ça de toi, tu as plus changé que je ne le pensais possible !

Le visage de Byakuya s'assombrit et devint encore plus inexpressif, si possible.

- Que me vaut ta présence en ces lieux ?

- Oh, rien de spécial, je me baladais juste dans le Seireitei !

- Et lorsque tu as vu le manoir tu t'es simplement dis que tu allais venir y faire un tour ?

- Tout juste !

- Ne me fais pas rire.

- Je suis très sérieuse.

- Une nouveauté.

- Depuis quand manies-tu le sarcasme Byakuya-bo ?

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux.

- Tu as perdu ce droit, il y a longtemps.

- …

Le silence retomba, chacun observant l'autre. Les yeux dorés se détournèrent les premiers.

- Bien, comme je suis passée, je vais y aller !

Le chat se leva. De tout son être, le leader de la famille Kuchiki voulait lui crier : « Ne m'abandonne pas une nouvelle fois ! Reste ! » Mais il avait appris depuis longtemps a museler ses sentiments. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'une réponse sibylline :

- …Bien.

Il se détournait lorsqu'il entendit une phrase qui le fit se retourner brusquement. Mais, déjà, le félin avait disparu. Il avait entendu :

- A très bientôt Byakuya-bo, je ne t'abandonnerai plus.

Du moins, était-il convaincu de l'avoir entendu. Peut-être son imagination lui avait-elle joué des tours ? Il rentra dans la demeure tandis qu'un chat courrait sur les toits de tuiles.

* * *

_Voilà ! Bon, je pense que si on cherche beaucoup, mais alors vraiment beaucoup, on pourrait y voir un Bya/Yoru même si je n'ai pas fait ce one-shot dans cette optique là._

_Je pense que toutes les informations sur Byakuya et Yoruichi que j'ai mises sont exactes, sinon je m'en excuse ! Et pour les sentiments de mon noble préféré... J'ai improvisé comme il ne les montre jamais ! ^^"_

Reviews please ?


	7. Chapter 7 : Repas

_Auteure : Moi, quelle question !_

_Rating : K, rien à signaler._

_Crédit : Tout est à Tite Kubo et il ferait bien de surveiller ses perso' !_

_Spoil : Aucun._

* * *

La lune brillait à travers les barreaux de sa cellule et éclairait sa chevelure rousse d'une pâle lumière. La jeune fille soupira et se détourna de la fenêtre placée en hauteur, bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Son pâle visage était mis en valeur par sa chevelure flamboyante et ses cernes étaient bien visibles. Aucune lumière ne pénétrait dans sa cellule, exceptée celle qui lui parvenait de l'extérieur de la forteresse.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé qui trônait contre un mur de la pièce. Pour seuls autres meubles, il y avait une petite table et une chaise. C'était tout. Le restant de la pièce blanche était vide et dénudée d'intérêt. La rousse soupira à nouveau et se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était là. Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? Elle n'aurait su le dire car le ciel ne changeait jamais dans ce monde et elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'informer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un arrancar au visage blanc et aux yeux émeraude. Ses cheveux ébène étaient surmontés d'un fragment de masque et deux lignes vertes se distinguaient sur ses joues. Comme toujours, il ne trahissait aucun sentiment. L'homme entra, suivit d'un autre arrancar qui se retira aussitôt après avoir amené un chariot contenant un plateau-repas. Le hollow et l'humaine se dévisagèrent un moment avant que le premier ne prit la parole :

- Mange.

La jeune fille ne broncha pas.

- Mange, femme. Ou je t'attacherai et te nourrirai de force.

- Ulquiorra-kun, je n'ai pas faim…

- Tu dois manger, femme.

La rousse réfléchit un instant.

- Je mangerai si tu arrêtes de m'appeler « femme ». Je m'appelle Inoue Orihime et non « femme » !

- Me donnerais-tu des ordres ?

- Non, je fais du chantage, répondit la jeune fille, très contente d'elle.

- …

Ulquiorra réduit la distance entre eux à néant et Inoue rougit, à cause de sa proximité. Son geôlier attrapa la jeune fille et, en un tour de main, l'attacha à la chaise. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise et d'indignation.

- Je t'avais prévenue, femme.

- Mais !

- Et je ne cède pas au chantage. Jamais.

Sans un mot de plus, il prit les baguettes qui reposaient sur le côté du plateau et prit du riz qu'il fourra dans la bouche de sa prisonnière. Cette dernière manqua de s'étouffer avec et l'avala péniblement.

- Ulquiorra-kun, je ne mangerai… !

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase, il lui mit un sushi dans sa bouche ouverte. Elle fut obligée de l'avaler.

Le reste du repas se passa de manière identique et lorsque, enfin, la rousse eut avalé le dernier grain de riz, l'Espada la détacha et sortit, emmena le plateau.

Inoue soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. C'était sa seule distraction en dehors des repas. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle s'amusait follement à se faire nourrir comme un bébé par l'arrancar. En effet, chaque jour elle refusait de manger et chaque jour il la forçait. Après tout, c'était le seul moment où elle avait un contact avec un autre « être humain ».

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'est nul ? Bien ? Moyen ?_

_Perso, je trouve que la fin laisse à désirer..._


	8. Chapter 8 : La mort de Yamamoto

Sous ses pieds, la neige crissait et s'affaissait, laissant des empruntes de pas qui s'effaçaient aussitôt sous les flocons de neiges qui tombaient du ciel en tourbillonnant. L'un d'eux se posa sur le nez du jeune homme qui loucha un instant dessus. De la buée sortait de sa bouche et il serrait ses bras contre lui pour se protéger du froid. Il avait toujours détesté le froid. Ce qu'il préférait le plus, lui, c'était se réfugier auprès du feu, lorsque le froid régnait en dehors de la maison et passait même sous la porte. Il avait toujours aimé la chaleur mais malheureusement, dans son pays, il ne faisait presque jamais chaud… Le garçon frissonna et continua d'avancer. Autour de lui, tout était blanc. Le sol, les arbres, la montagne et même le ciel. Seule touche de couleur, ses vêtements en laine et ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts, ni ses orteils depuis un moment.

Il avait beau avancé, le paysage ne changeait pas mais il sentait moins le froid. Une grande fatigue s'empara du garçon qui n'avait plus qu'une idée, se coucher dans la neige et dormir. Mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, il mourrait, comme son oncle. Pourtant, il se laissa bientôt tomber à genoux avant de se coucher dans le froid. La neige se posa sur son pull, son pantalon en laine et son bonnet pour les blanchir tandis que le jeune homme s'endormait du dernier sommeil en rêvant d'un grand feu et de chaleur.

Au loin, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, des gens criaient et s'époumonaient après quelqu'un, leurs cris se perdant dans la tourmente :

Yamamoto ! Yamamoto !

Une femme pleurait. Elle sentait qu'elle venait de perdre son fils.


	9. Chapter 9 : Mon univers

__

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un petit one-shot scindé en deux partie sur Yachiru et Kenpachi !

* * *

_Yachiru_

Le noir, le rouge… Le sang, les ténèbres… Les pleurs, le silence… La terreur, la mort... Tel est mon univers.

Des larmes tombent sur le sang versé… Un rire résonne dans le lugubre silence… Des pas soulèvent la poussière du tombeau morbide… Tel est mon univers.

L'errance… La vie sans but… Seule, toujours… L'envie de te trouver… Les corps sans vie… Tel est mon univers.

La pluie qui tombe… Les feuilles qui bruissent… La solitude écrasante… La peur de l'oubli… Tel est mon univers.

Les cris d'agonie… Le sang qui glisse le long de ta lame… Géant inébranlable et silencieux… Même solitude, même peur… Un nom, une vie, du sang… Désormais, tu es mon univers… Ken-chan.

* * *

_Kenpachi _

Le noir, le rouge… Le sang, les ténèbres… Les cris, les silences… La peur dans leur regard… Tel est mon univers.

Les larmes dans leurs yeux vides… La joie du combat… Le rire dans l'attente… Les pas soulevant la terre rouge… Tel est mon univers.

Les fers qui se croisent… Les râles des blessés… Les corps qui s'affaissent… Les victoires faciles… Déception. Tel est mon univers.

La pluie qui tombe dans les rues vides… Les feuilles qui murmurent dans les forêts vierges… La douleur d'être sans nom… La recherche de ton être sans le savoir… Tel est mon univers.

Le sang qui goutte le long de la lame… Petite chose qui s'approchent sans crainte… Tes joues roses de ta figure d'enfant… Ton sourire d'ange tandis que tu souilles tes mains innocentes de sang… Les noms que je nous donne… Le ciel bleu… Tu es mon univers, je t'attendais… Yachiru.


	10. Chapter 10 : Yumichika

_« __La mort, finalement, c'est moche. »_

Yumichika gisait par terre, le nez dans la poussière, sans aucune beauté. Autour de lui, une flaque de sang rouge allait en s'élargissant et lui était allongé en plein milieu, se vidant de ses tripes en même temps que de sa vie... Et ça, c'était vraiment, mais alors là, vraiment, la chose la plus moche qu'il ait dû enduré. Surtout que, à ses côtés, gisait le corps d'Ikkaku, inerte.

- ...Ik...Ikkaku..., articula-t-il difficilement.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Mais son bourreau, lui, avait parfaitement entendu. De la pointe du pied, il le retourna. Le féru de beauté ne put retenir un gémissement pitoyable.

- Alors, comme ça, t'es encore cap' de dire quelque chose ? Je vais t'arranger ça !

Alors, tandis qu'il riait d'un air dément, il leva son arme.

Le cinquième siège ferma les yeux.

Le métal s'abattit.

_« Oui, vraiment, même mourir au combat, c'est... »_

Une vie fut fauchée.


	11. Chapter 11 : Promotion

_**Promotion**_

Izuru se réveilla péniblement, les paupières collantes, la bouche pâteuse. De la soirée de la veille, il ne lui restait que quelques brides disparates impossibles à saisir dans son cerveau encore engourdi par les brumes du sommeil et sa gueule de bois n'améliorait pas vraiment les choses. Pour la millième fois, il se jura de boire moins et, pour la millième fois, il sut qu'il ne respecterait pas sa promesse. On ne change pas un homme du jour au lendemain, fut-il doté de bonne volonté, surtout lorsqu'il avait un demi-siècle d'expérience en matière de beuverie derrière lui.

Alors, voyons… Il tenta de faire le point. Vers sept heures, ou était-ce vers huit heures ?, il s'était rendu à un bar, en compagnie d'Abarai et d'Hisagi, afin de fêter sa promotion au poste de fukutaïsho de la troisième division comme il se devait. A partir de la troisième bouteille de saké, ses souvenirs étaient flou et, après la cinquième, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Mais il devait encore être suffisamment sobre pour rentrer puisque là il était allongé sur un futon et non sur le plancher du bar, ce qui consistait à un progrès non négligeable.

Lentement il s'assit, luttant pour ne pas rendre sur le plancher. Bon, apparemment, il n'avait pas assez cuvé. Ça allait être du beau, à la division. Ensuite, il prit conscience de la douleur. Elle le traversa de part en part, lui amenant les larmes aux yeux, en provenance de son postérieur. Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas crier. Le seul effet bénéfique fut que la souffrance le réveilla complètement, enfin si on peut appeler ça un effet bénéfique. En effet, le blond se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était _pas_ dans sa chambre car celle-ci était plus petite que celle où il se trouvait, même la nouvelle dans laquelle il avait emménagé la veille. Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus grand qu'une chambre de Vice-Capitaine ? Kira verdit de secondes en secondes comme il prenait la mesure de la situation.

- Bienvenue à la 3e division, mon p'tit Izuru, lança la voix de son nouveau Capitaine, appuyé contre le mur, une simple serviette autour des reins.


	12. Chapter 12 : Sentiment

**_Oulà, ça fait longtemps !_**

**_Un tout petit texte écrit sur l'heure (donc, pas de relecture, désolée!) pour décompresser en cette période d'exams !_**

* * *

_Sentiments_

_Parce qu'elle était faible. Parce qu'elle n'était pas l'héroïne de l'histoire. Parce qu'elle aurait quand même voulu les sauver tous. Parce que cette histoire a déjà été écrite cent __fois. Parce qu'elle voulait se battre. Parce qu'elle les aimait._

À quand remontait la première fois où elle s'était sentie faible, dépassée, incapable de se défendre par elle-même ?

Sa première pensée était à la mort de son frère. Ce jour-là, elle s'était retrouvée brutalement seule, démunie, dans un monde hostile qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Mais cela remontait à plus loin encore, lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une gamine, avant de rentrer au collège. Déjà à l'époque, elle se faisait brimer par les autres filles. Elles lui avaient coupé les cheveux. Ses longs cheveux qu'adorait son grand frère !

Mais parce que, même si elle était faible, même si elle ne parvenait pas à se défendre, elle voulait le protéger, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Mettant le masque en place, souriante à la face du monde.

Puis, Tatsuki était arrivée. Elle l'avait défendue. Elle l'avait protégée, elle, la faible, l'opprimée. Elle lui avait même appris à se battre. Mais elle se plaçait toujours devant, en première ligne, pour la défendre. Elle restait faible.

Et quand elle se croyait heureuse, croyait avoir trouvé un équilibre, son grand frère avait resurgi, sous la forme d'un monstre. Là aussi, on l'avait protégée. Kurosaki l'avait protégée. Elle était toujours, toujours, celle qu'on protégeait. Trop faible pour se défendre seule.

Elle pensait avoir trouvé la parade lorsqu'elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs mais, de nouveau, une fois encore, elle était la plus faible. Celle constamment à la traine. Le boulet. Et elle avait dû regarder ses amis se battre sans rien pouvoir faire.

Lorsque Tatsuki avait été blessée, par ses deux arrancars surgis de nulle part, qu'avait-elle pu faire ? Rien. Et c'est Chad, le grand Chad, silencieux Chad, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour faire face, qui s'était dressé en rempart pour lui laisser le temps de partir !

Ça avait duré bien trop longtemps. Elle ne pouvait plus le tolérer ! C'était forte de cette résolution qu'elle s'était rendue avec Kuchiki à la Soul Society pour s'entrainer. Elle pensait… Elle pensait que si elle s'entrainait suffisamment, elle pourrait monter au front et aider ses amis, au lieu de rester un poids mort sans cesse à la traine ! Là encore, elle avait eu tort.

Pire encore, les deux shinigami qui la raccompagnaient vers la terre où elle pensait encore naïvement pouvoir aider, être à la hauteur, avaient failli être tué à cause d'elle. À cause de lui, cet arrancar au visage inexpressif. Cet ennemi qui, en quelques secondes, avait anéanti toutes ses certitudes.

Cet être qui lui avait offert une chance de tous les protéger.

Comment aurait-elle pu croire cela possible venant d'une telle créature ? D'un jouet d'Aizen ? Mais il l'avait fait. Et c'était sans regret qu'elle l'avait suivi. Qu'importait son existence si ses amis restaient saufs ? Si Kurosaki l'était ?

Et maintenant on lui annonçait que ses amis voulaient venir la sauver. Que, de nouveau, elle serait réduite à attendre, impuissante, tandis que les autres se battaient une fois de plus sans elle. Pour elle. Qu'elle était de nouveau réduite à l'impuissance.

Ses mains serrèrent ses bras, agrippant ce tissu si blanc, trop blanc. Elle se tourna pour faire face aux deux yeux émeraude qui la fixaient, à jamais inexpressif.

- Entraine-moi encore Ulquiorra.

Jamais. Plus jamais, elle ne serait celle qui devrait rester derrière.


End file.
